prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RobTheBobert/Application for Rollback Elections
What is your username? RobTheBobert What is the role I want (rollback, textbox moderator, or contnent moderator)? I would like the role of rollback. What roles to I already have (none, rollback, or textbox moderator)? I am a rollback on the Prodigy Math Game Fanon Wiki. Do you have any on this community (y or n)? No, I do not. Do you have any on other FANDOM communities (y or n)? If so, please list the communities you have staff roles on (example: Global Councilor). Yes, as previously mentioned, I am a rollback on the Prodigy Math Game Fanon Wiki. How long have you been on the wiki (give the date that you joined)? This can be found on your profile card. I have been on this wiki for about two months. Which Wiki Love Badge do you have? Do you have any on the Wiki? Do you have just the Key To The Wiki or any gem badges (emerald love, amethyst love, roby love, sapphire love, diamond love)? I currently have Amethyst Love. How many achievement badges do you have in total? I currently have 93 achievement badges. How many edits have you made on this wiki? This edit will be my 1937th edit. How many leaderboard points do you have? What is your place on the leaderboard at the current moment? I currently have 3290 leaderboard points, and am placed 7th on the wiki. Have you received any public support from non-staff members to encourage you to take the role? If so, who of these people would you like to thank for their support (all of whom helped you, the more, the merrier)? I would like to thank DizzyTsunami/WolfieWolfie/WolfyWolfy4, for expressing confidence in my application, even though she is also applying for this role. Do you have any special qualities or topics you want to share about you or the community as extra notes before you submit? Add three paragraphs or more to this field, it is your essay application section and one of the most major parts of the form. Add other things like why you wish to be promoted, what can you bring to the community if you have this role, etc. I wish to be promoted because I believe that I have many valuable skills to share with this wiki. For example, while I am already quite well-versed in Wikitext, I constantly strive to improve these skills. Even if I don’t know how to do something, I am skilled in gathering information, a valuable asset both to improve the quality of articles on this wiki and to make them more informative. I am on for long stretches of time almost every day, and I have several years of experience playing Prodigy. With these experiences, I am able to answer questions about both the older, more fondly remembered Prodigy, and the newer, brighter Prodigy. Furthermore, I collected dozens of items, exclusive or not, into my account, to ensure the preservation of their statistics. I can translate old battle system stats to new battle system stats on sight. Thank your for your time, and I hope you approve of this application! Category:Blog posts